


In my mind

by internet_hoe



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_hoe/pseuds/internet_hoe
Summary: Richie goes through a tough time struggling with mental illneses and Eddie helps him get through it.





	In my mind

The universe is a strange place; it's almost as if everything is supposed to happen for a reason. At least that's what Richie Tozier thought, he just couldn't figure out why the universe hasn't given him anything yet. 

It was like sometimes the world around him moved faster than he did and other times it worked slower than he needed. Somedays it was just to much for Richie, he called those his bad days and the losers knew they had to be careful about what they said or did around him.

Richies parents didn't know when this happened, he was such a happy kid who never stopped smiling but as he got older it seemed all that energy was to much to handle. He lost sleep, he beat himself up over every little thing that he did wrong (or at least felt like it wrong), overtime he even lost his appetite.

He tried so hard to be happy but it was hard since all he felt was detachment from the world, from his friends, from everyone...

His big smile replaced with a frown and tears forming behind his coke bottle glasses. He didn't even know who he was, or who he had become.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come :) constructive criticism is taken and appreciated.


End file.
